


Runaways

by prosperjade



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Runaways

Jasmine stole away beneath the concealing shroud of the dawning Arabian sky. The peaking sun was her only witness as each step became its own journey, her body carrying herself farther from the only home she had ever known. She turned to cast a longing glance over her shoulder, the expanse of the land behind her seemed to stretch on for miles. The princess’ heartbeat pitched, emotion nearly strangling her as she battled with the urge to return to the predictable future of a wife. 

Jasmine willed herself forward, propelled by the thought of freedom. The warmth of a new day seeped into her very bones, soothing her aching heart as she leapt from the stone wall surrounding the palace. She could taste hope on her tongue, lips alighting in a small smile hidden beneath the veil of her hood.

The princess cast her final goodbyes to the heavens, praying for her father’s safety as well as her own.

—

Jasmine suppressed the inane fear that the loud clamoring of her disobedient heart would give way to her ruse. The claustrophobic atmosphere of Agrahbah’s crowded streets nearly left the princess gasping for air. Her mind reeled as she was jostled by a burly man, balance compromised by the sudden contact.

Jasmine’s bleary, wandering gaze found the crux of the attention focused around a small stage in the center of the dilapidated town. Music blared, necks of observers craning as they cheered for a vision in red, dancing across the arena. 

Jasmine’s eyes widened, features staining crimson as her eyes roved unabashed along the curves of the lithe dancer, lingering on the oscillating hips that set her pulse racing. The princess swallowed hard, succumbing to the lure of the spirited woman wrapped in a lusty red. She drew closer, gaze never once leaving the performer’s sun-kissed features.

Esmeralda glanced to her audience, catching a glimpse of the young, awe-struck girl. A smile curled her painted lips as their stares met in a heated stalemate. The performer cast the disguised young woman a coy wink, earning an innocent blush in return.

The princess found herself captivated by the woman in scarlet. The sensation both terrified, and thrilled her.


End file.
